


It's the Details

by LadyTauriel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Mudd's Women, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the stay of Mudd and his women aboard the <i>Enterprise</i>, Kirk and Spock unintentionally learn something about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Details

Kirk sat in his quarters with contentment and a smile, filing the mission report in regards to Harcourt Fenton Mudd and the ladies who accompanied him. He thought back on it with an unsettling mixture of both disappointment and fondness. It was a great success, both in terms of maintained safety and in the improvement of personal relationships. Scotty was safely installing a lithium crystal in the _Enterprise_ 's system, securing its ongoing function; a shore leave for his hardworking crew members was under way; and Kirk had helped contribute to the happiness of three individual women. However, on the rather poor side of things, it was completely unacceptable that Eve, Magda, and Ruth had been treated so inconsiderately by Mudd. It made Kirk shudder in disgust at the man's sexist tendencies and pressures on the women, whom he treated like his cargo. Even though their consent was given in Mudd's arrangement to sell the women to men, it was bordering on the trafficking of sentient species, which was illegal throughout the Federation and was absolutely never tolerated. Kirk had had his own suspicions about the Venus pill being a factor in the women's unearthly beauty; it had come across in conversation with Gaila, who had told him of its illegal uses often employed among the Orion slave trade. It not only had a long-term negative effect of the bodies of most humanoids, but it also tricked the mind into replacing the individual's self-confidence, hereby eliminating it almost entirely. The pill replaced self-confidence's function as the individual's contributor to one's view of oneself. Kirk knowledge of the basic function of the Venus pill allowed him to break the system: luckily, giving a placebo pill to tricking Eve into believing that she would become beautiful made her truly become it. To believe was all that she really needed. 

Kirk knew that the ladies' attempted seduction of his highest-ranking officers should anger him more than it did, but he couldn't help but let it go. They had thought that their outer beauty was only contained within the Venus pill and through the validation of men, and he was grateful to dispel them of the ridiculous thought. 

Despite feeling sorry for the women's literally impeded self-confidence and feeling obligated to let them go of their charges, Kirk found it downright hilarious that every man, with the exception of himself, was struck in the heart by Cupid's arrow. Even Scotty, who claimed every other day to be in a monogamous relationship with the _USS Enterprise_ , had fallen ploy to their charms. Every man seemed enamoured to absolutely no end, and Kirk, always proud of being a ladies' man himself until just recently, mentally shook his head at himself at his clear knowledge of why he himself was immune. 

Hearing the computer ping to signify an awaiting visitor outside of his quarters shook Kirk out of his reveries. The computer revealed that it was Spock who had requested entrance, and Kirk laughed bitterly at the universe's keen sense of Kirkian thoughts, apparently needing to translate all of them into events that actually happened. 

"Captain, it fascinates me that you find my presence outside of your quarters amusing," came Spock's surprisingly haughty voice, if Vulcans could act in such a way - Kirk knew better. "However, I would like to request entry into your quarters to discuss the events of the mission, as well as possibly engage with you in an informative game of chess." 

Kirk smiled. Never would Spock trade the world "informative" for "enjoyable". 

"Of course, Mr. Spock," he replied, signalling to the computer to open the door. Upon the Vulcan's entrance, Kirk looked up to return Spock's not unkind look. "Enjoying yourself after the mission, Mister Spock?" 

Spock did his equivalent of fidgeting - a minuscule crease appearing between his elegant eyebrows, clearly dissatisfied with relenting to Kirk's intentional use of an emotional word; and a slight twitch of the fingers of his hands, that lied slightly more tense, now, at his sides. However, the reaction disappeared as soon as it came, and he responded, "I believe that I am, Captain. It was surprisingly relieving to see this particular mission come to a successful end." 

"The magical charms of the gorgeous didn't work on you, huh?" Kirk asked nervously. He never admitted to not being a masochist, and now here he was, wishing to hear from Spock what was most likely the impossible. And if anyone asked, well. He was merely making conversation. 

Spock's eyes did their smiling thing, and Kirk tried to control the hitching of his breath. "Indeed, Captain. And there is no need to tease me, as, according to the extensive observations that I have made during my interaction with you over the past one point two five years of our companionship, it is evident that the aesthetically pleasing women had no physical effect on you, either." Spock took a few step forwards until he was standing in front of Kirk's knees, where the latter was sitting at his desk. The steps were tentative enough for Kirk to stop him with either his words or his retreat. Kirk did not. 

"No matter the commonly recognised beauty of these women, I cannot bring myself to give them my regard, as it already lies elsewhere," Spock informed him, looking at him meaningfully. Then, in a hushed voice, he asked, "And you, Captain? Am I wrong in that you did not find the females' aesthetically pleasing looks as distracting as did your fellow male crew members?" 

Kirk looked down from embarrassment, unable to think straight under the scrutiny of the unfathomable gaze that was being sent his way. Instead, he gently took hold of Spock's left hand and tugged him closer. Spock went willingly, leaning over Kirk with painstaking slowness and concentration, supporting his weight with his right hand against the desk behind them. Kirk felt trapped, and he knew that in any other circumstance he would have fled or fought his way out, but this was _Spock_. Spock, who could trap Kirk and never let him go, and Kirk would still feel more safe with him than anywhere else. "You know that you're not," he said, his voice sounding small in comparison to Spock's baritone. 

"Yes, I do," Spock replied calmly, his voice dropping another octave and sending thrills down Kirk's spine, "but one must always be cautious. I observed your interactions with them, and neither your heartbeat increased in speed, nor your pupils in radius, when you were in their company. They increased, however, only when you were in the vicinity of my person." When Kirk did not respond, in fear of his voice breaking on the first word, Spock looked at him seriously, and said, "Tell me that displeases you, and I swear that I will stop." 

Kirk shook his head roughly, instead taking his hands to run them through Spock's silky hair. It felt like _heaven_ to finally feel the forbidden realms of Spock's stupidly adorable bowl cut after years of fantasising, and Kirk barely bit back a groan. He slowly slid his hands through Spock's hair, stilling them at the nape of his neck. "Please don't stop, Spock," Kirk whispered, and that was enough. 

When their lips collided, it was rough and anxious, impatient and vicious, full of held back yearning and affection from both of them. Spock pulled both himself and Kirk up to their feet, gaining leverage over the expanses over Kirk's now more accessible body. Spock's right hand cradled the back of his head, it's protectiveness as fierce as the passion of the kiss, and his left hand returned to grip Kirk's. He caressed Kirk's fingers for a moment. Then, without stopping, he intertwined them with his. 

When they broke apart for air, Kirk looked timidly at Spock, embarrassed by his loss of control. The corner of Spock's mouth twitched, and he tilted his forehead to meet Kirk's. "Do not be embarrassed by your eagerness, Captain," Spock said, "as you see that the same is mirrored in my actions. I had not planned for this to pass in quite this manner, but I... I am also highly pleased with this development in our relationship." 

Kirk couldn't help the overwhelming affection that overtook him from hearing Spock's relieving words and seeing his earnest expression. He kissed Spock thoroughly, taking his time to savour the sweetness of his tongue, the tangy tint of his lips. The stark difference between the two kisses surprised him: the first kept him fighting and on his toes, but the second was like letting go and falling. The wave of his emotions for Spock scared but did not surprise him. In the wake of the sweet kiss, Kirk realised he was falling, falling for Spock, falling _hard_. It was a frightening notion to be so enamoured, knowing the dangers it encompassed. There was the admiralty, which would no doubt be displeased with accusations of fraternisation pointed their way; the Vulcan way, which would question Kirk's intentions towards Spock and knowledge of Vulcan mating and bonding customs; and the danger that their relationship would face in the light of life-threatening missions, such as the event in which Kirk would have to make a non-emotionally compromised decision between Spock, and his ship and crew. However, the pure kindness and uncharacteristic softness that gleamed in Spock's human, expressive eyes held the prospects of something beautiful, and Kirk knew that he would never voluntarily push away this change. 

"Spock?" he whispered into the minuscule space between them. "Call me Jim."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Finally!_ My first Spirk fic is up! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes I have _finally_ gotten around to writing for my OTP! I can now die happy. (Though I really can't, because I have so many more prompts and AU's to fill.) Spock's hilarious expressions of "you illogical Humans" throughout the whole episode really got to me, and this is what should have happened afterward.
> 
> Thanks to [Tawni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/burninglikeabridge) for beta-ing my fic and enjoying it!


End file.
